The Biro
by grizzlebear
Summary: SasuSaku, NY - A biro works wonders on the subject of love. Let a little adoration slip through the ink and don't bother about the paper - use Sasuke's arm instead.


Disclaimer: Disclaimed. Me no owney.

_Bic._

_Reviews, s'il vous pla__î__t?_

* * *

Every day, in Central Park, started with the same-old, same-old: an old lady kindly throwing bread to pigeons, an officer doing his patrols, some young teens hiding behind the bushes making out…

But today was no typical day for Sasuke Uchiha. Today was the day a love story was being unfolded, and a legend was being beckoned. Today was the day that Sasuke Uchiha sat with the perfect girl that had caught his eye exactly 381 days ago prior to these events being told now. Today, Sasuke Uchiha's heart was racing faster than a Eurofighter Typhoon (which was approximately 2.2 times the speed of sound – AKA. Pretty damn fast). He was nervous, to say the least.

This girl was like sunshine to him, no matter how corny those lines sounded. She was pretty, witty and confident – all these traits seemed to tick the boxes of a possible Uchiha dating candidate. But not only this, she had an amazing, harmonious singing voice and loved the same music he did – Blondie, The White Tie Affair, and certainly Springsteen.

About 5'4" with bubblegum average-length hair, dainty features, and loveable sea green eyes, this girl was said to have caught the attentions of many in her 18 years of life, so how could Sasuke have resisted from her charming attitude and perfect smile. He was in raptures over the girl rightfully named Sakura.

Let's set the scene – they were sitting next to each other, with about a three-inch space between them, in the adorable depths of sunlight and forestry. He was attired in a stark white shirt and his work trousers, whilst she was in a dainty tea dress, blue and white checkered that tied in at the waist, with her hair in a soft, messy bun. Boy, did she look a vision.

He was started to perspire, but he didn't think it was because of the sudden heat wave that had heaved over New York recently. Instead, the whole reality of the girl of _his dreams _sitting next to him right now in a totally, overbearingly romantic setting suddenly hit him. After all, it had all happened so fast.

They had both been employed by the same company, the New York Times, at around the same time. In the open plan office, he was only 6 behind and 1 to the left of her cubicle and he had managed to admire her from the backdrop. They had occasionally spoken in the coffee room or in the elevator after work, and that was when he really started to fall for her. Her utterly ridiculous sense of humor and her coincidentally similar taste in music made Sasuke's interest spark up like a flare. And when Sasuke had happened to bump into her in the park, he had hastily asked her to join him on the bench they were currently sitting on.

No, today was no same-old afternoon during his stroll in Central Park. Today was a mark in history for both Sasuke and Sakura.

"So," Sasuke mumbled, "what brings you to the park?"

Sakura looked whimsical for a few moments, before replying mysteriously, "I don't know really. I mainly just come here to think and get away from the suffocating streets of New York."

He glanced her way, before asking why she had come to the city.

"I came flocking to New York like everyone else does when they have a dream to pursue."

"Have you managed to achieve your dream yet?" he asked curiously.

"Barely. I want to be an illustrative author and write books with meaning and relation to true art."

He smiled slightly. He could definitely see the artist and writer in Sakura. But still he asked, "I didn't know you were also an artist."

She hummed lightly, before whimsically replying, "I did art and art history in college. I had influence from my family too - both my parents and my brother are artists."

"That's amazing," he genuinely mentioned. He was then struck by a wild idea that persisted for a while before he eased the excitement. He dug into his left trouser pocket and pulled out a black ball-point biro with the lid firmly on.

Thrusting the pen in front of Sakura, he urged her on to draw something.

"What?!" she exclaimed incredulously. "I can't just draw you something right here and now!" she tried to reason.

"Yes you can," he nonchalantly replied, "just draw what's on your mind."

She contemplated it for a second, before huffing in defeat and grabbing the pen off of a now grinning Sasuke. She bit the lid off with her perfect set of pearly teeth and spat it off to the side of her.

"Hang on," she interjected, "Where's the paper, wise guy?" She raised her eyebrow sardonically.

Sasuke paused for a second in mild concentration, thinking of a way to overcome this obstacle. Thinking of a devious plan, and with a charm rivaling Grace Kelly's, Sasuke easily pushed out his straightened forearm in front of Sakura. "There's the paper," he cocked his head towards his extended arm.

"Are you crazy? I can't draw on your arm," she retorted with a light laugh.

"Oh, come on," he urged, "don't be such a wimp!" Playfully, he nudged her arm. He couldn't believe he was talking to her so comfortably and daring her to do crazy things.

She gave in at this point. "Oh, no you didn't!" She pulled on his arm, bringing it closer to his body and rolling his sleeve up slightly. Pasting a face of utter artistic concentration, she stuck her small tongue out daintily, before taking her Biro in her hand.

She traced a small line, and another line, and then a small circle. Continuing in this light fashion, she then started to commentate her drawing with breathy whispers.

"I love drawing with biros. It's my favorite medium."

He gave a light hum to acknowledge that he had heard what she had said. He was too in bliss to give full replies – she was touching his arm and examining it so closely that he could feel her cool breath on his skin!

He smiled lightly when she continued. "I love flowers – I think daisies are my favorites…"

"Not cherry blossoms?" he asked surprised.

She laughed light-heartedly. "I don't live up to my name, I guess." She crinkled her nose innocently, as she giggled.

That was a complete lie. She had pink hair like the flower, loved the general color pink and couldn't get enough of cherry blossom viewings in spring.

'_Damn, she's adorable when she crinkles her nose like that_,' thought Sasuke absentmindedly.

He melted in her image as she concentrated on the engraving on his arm. He noticed that she had extremely light freckles adorning her flustered cheeks, but they were barely noticeable. They were heavier on the right cheek, than on the left.

And before he knew it, she was gleefully announcing "Finished!"

She held out his arm to examine it properly before nodding her head in self approval.

He took a deep look at it and was mesmerized instantly by the picturesque landscape she had masterfully drawn in less than 10 minutes. It was a beautiful meadow in black and white and all the shades in between. Set with a complete sun rise and flowers bending their stems in the breeze, he could really _feel_ the picture sink right in. He stared at it, speechless, before Sakura interjected his thoughts with a nervous squeak.

"It's too wishy-washy, isn't it, and a little too dark? I had tried to lighten the sky but my damn hand kept shaking and-"

"It's beautiful, Sakura, absolutely beautiful."

She sighed in relief, and breathily whispered a 'thankyou'.

He smiled lightly, and then took the biro out of Sakura's dainty hand and took her palm in his firm hands. She gave him a small glance of puzzlement, as Sasuke turned her palm so only he could see it. He then scribbled on small words of wonder, and stood up to leave, fixing his black pen behind his ear, grinning smugly.

Her hand limply fell to her sides, as she watched him leave her in curiosity and intense affection.

He turned the corner at the end of the park path, as she almost broke her back trying to catch a last glimpse of his retreating form.

Suddenly she turned back around again, and remembered the thing he had wrote to her on her palm. Holding her hand up to her face, she read the small note, slowly, once, twice, and like a Cheshire cat, a wide grin lifted the corners of her lips until she felt she could explode with an adorable, warm, honeysuckle feeling. She giggled lightly at his slang, but adored the way his writing was so fluent and painstakingly, heart-wrenchingly _lovable_.

She stood up irrationally and sprinted down the same pathway he had just stepped upon, only to find that he was standing round the unsighted corner, with his hands boyishly dug deep in his pockets, and a nervous twitching setting his whole body in a rhythmic tapping of his Conversed feet and a licking of his lips every few seconds.

She skipped over to him proudly and wrapped her petite arms around his neck. He was caught off guard for a few seconds, before reclaiming his composure. He snaked his arms around her waist, as they both pressed their foreheads against each other, whispering sweet nothings in the cool sunshine.

_'Never as beautiful as you__, Sakura_

_I luv U, _

_always have & always will'_

_

* * *

_

_wow, Sigourney Weaver speaks german! Well, she does in Working Girl..._


End file.
